1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for a battery cable which can be easily tightened or released about a terminal stud utilizing only a single, common tool, thereby providing a user with an effective and manageable means of attaching a battery cable to a battery terminal stud such as those on an automobile battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
When utilizing an automobile or like battery, the battery cable which provides the power to the vehicle or mechanism must be securely clamped in current flow communication with the terminal studs of the battery. This connection must necessarily be secure to prevent dislodging of the connection during use of the vehicle or mechanism, which could result in a short circuit or injury. Traditionally, battery cable clamps include nut and bolt-type tightening assemblies which require multiple tools to loosen and tighten and are often difficult to access for the tightening or loosening necessary. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a clamp for a battery cable which while providing a secure and tight fit during use, can also be easily loosened when so required.
The device of the present invention is designed precisely to be tightened or loosened utilizing a single tool such as a screwdriver, and be easily accessible for tightening and loosening. Additionally, the battery cable may be permanently or removably connected to the clamp such that the clamp may be replaced if necessary.